Currently, trial implants are inserted into an intervertebral space to accurately gauge the desired size and shape of a permanent intervertebral implant that is to be inserted during a total disc replacement (TDR) surgery. Thus, a plurality of trial implants having varying size and/or shape characteristics are inserted into the intervertebral space until the appropriate size and shape has been determined. Once a trial insert achieves a proper fit, it is then and the permanent implant is inserted having size and shape characteristics that match the properly fitted trial implant. The permanent implant remains installed in the intervertebral space after the surgery has been completed. Conventional trial implants are monobloc, or formed from a single piece of material, and are similar in form to those utilized during an interbody fusion surgery.